Los Cangris
Los cangris Preparen el odio Con con con guilladera Los cangris tirando el repertorio Na nananana El cartel eh Las armas para la envidia suenan blam-blam blam Las armas para la envidia suenan blam-blam blam Mira quieren reggae Reggaeton le damos reggae Mira quieren reggae Yo les doy reggae Es para ti y pa toda la comunity Las almas llenas de envidia suenan ban ban ban Las almas llenas de envidia suenan ban ban ban Si ella quiere regge reggaeton le damos regge Si ella quiere reggaeton regge yo les doy regge Es para ti y pa todas las cominutis para quien lo viva si eh Los cangris llegaron con garras guilladera Con con con guilladera Con frontaera Con con con como ves Como era Ese es el party Botellas de moda pa los cangris El que este sonando pa que muevan las mamis Purones ta comiendo el corillo de dones Si nosotros con la copa champagna y come again now ness A mi no me importa lo que digan de mi A mi sin cojones lo que hablen de mi Deja bueno o malo lo que digan de mi Ami no me importa eso es travo Mami mami mami mami escucha como digo girly Quiero que se peguen que se muevan en el party Party-party-party cada, es que empezo con Yankee Yankee Yankee Yankee y Rey Pirin Pirin the blunt And the Don Chezi Si lo hace Blunt es guillaera Lo mio es cangriaera Los asusto como quiera Mia es esta nueva era Comentarios de mi barrio Que llegaron los sicarios Se prepara es en medio Pronto aumenta un velorio Y es para los enemigos Que van rumbo al cementerio Terio terio terio terio Los cangris llegaron con garras guilladera Con con con guilladera Con frontaera Con con con como ves Como era Los cangris llegaron con garras guilladera Con con con guilladera Con frontaera Con con con como ves Como era Te hace trepar Cangrimanes como matan Te deslizan Como en arena movediza Tu lo notas Ella lo nota que ella nota Bella cosa No te metas Sé que no aguantaras tu caijuan Pegajosa es la pista Catcher say Sear turner kissy say kiss Rey Pirin Blunt and Chezinola Que te crees so Crees tener lo que tenemos Fisico rigth Digo salvese quien pueda puedan Oye como entiende y como captan cantan Manten to destroy choy chaka wepan wepa Pues no exstiera hablando mierda mierda Sacan su arma vas a tener que usar De trujillo el gangsterino Al gatillo es lo que atino Con su letra Mas poderosa que cualquier metra No me esperes no me envidies no me celes No te quejes cuando salga a matar el cartel Chezi Pirin preparen los rifles Chorro de fekeros pues de aqui no se rifen Chezi Pirin preparen los rifles Chorro de fekeros pues de aqui no se rifen Que me avisen Si tu quieres que te pisen Con so lati dale Yankee Dale a todos los que se guillen Que dien que la tiraera son mi estile Y cogiendo al golpe Como yo me hecho un pique (voy) No me digas como conde ni cuando Solos somos mira que nos estamos rankeando Mujeres pero monto carros y dinero Presentao envi vi vi vi diosos mirando Hablan mira mierda son conocernos Soy de corazón bien humilde de barrio Bien guillao con el que esta guillado Por eso en todas partes paso claro Chezi Pirin preparen los rifles Chorro de fekeros pues de aqui no se rifen Chezi Pirin preparen los rifles Chorro de fekeros pues de aqui no se rifen Tengo mi lirica tu estilo ve Y canto para caribe Y esto te costa mile Jugando con tus controles Agito mis conecciones Y hago construcciones Y te preguntas como Es mas fuerte que Hercules Con esta te envenenas Lo dejo entrar agresivo Lo hago lindo y ofensivo Para el son bien viejitos Que a vos te gusta mis sabores Sube trayectos el blunt Te canta Rey Pirin Mi papa mi mama mi daugther mi sister Sabia que yo seria artista Mi papa mi mama mi daugther mi sister Sabia que yo seria artista Los cangris llegaron con garras guilladera Con con con guilladera Con frontaera Con con con como ves Como era Los cangris llegaron con garras guilladera Con con con guilladera Con frontaera Con con con como ves Como era Quiero que se peguen que se muevan en el party party Quiero que se peguen que se muevan en el party party (bella cosa) Quiero que se peguen que se muevan en el party party Quiero que se peguen que se muevan en el party party (bella cosa) Te hace trepar, cangrimanes como matan Chorro de fekeros pues de aquí no se rifen Te hace trepar, cangrimanes como matan Es para ti Bella Cosa...